


Stress relief

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Percy is stressed out of school because he doesn't know if he'll be able to graduate. His boyfriend, Luke, decides to help calm him down.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	1. Luke helps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books in a while, but I saw this ship and thought it was cute. Now I'm going to write something for this tag. Percy is like seventeen or eighteen. Also, just to let you guys know, the smut will be in the 2ND chapter.

Being kicked out of six schools several years back was hard enough. Now I might not even graduate from my school. That wouldn't look good for any job that I apply for. Who would even hire me anyway? Monsters would be coming for the place I work at for months.

Finals are coming up, and I’m worried as hell. I’m at the average of grades for Americans, which is a C. The only class that I’m doing good at is History, and I got a B+ in that class. Then everything with my trip to Camp half-blood for the Summer. Something always happens at camp. How could I focus on anything at camp if I'm crying about my failing results on the finals?

I’m laying on my bed, books are strewn around my room, and I’m squashing my homework. If someone were to walk in, they'd think I'm on the brink of finding out the mystery of something. My mom knows I'm trying my best to study, so she's out with her friends for dinner. She gave me some money for dinner if I want to go out or order. I'll have to set an alarm on my phone in an hour or so to remind me to eat. 

Since it's still 6:00, I might as well procrastinate on studying. When I open my phone, I get a text from Luke. My heart fluttered as I saw the text. It continues to baffle me how he confessed his love to me. During camp, he was an asshole, but he changed. He told me only to me. Who wouldn't love Luke back after he did all those things for me? Mom never approved of me dating a guy older than me by more than a few years. She thought that he was tricking me into "no-good plans." Well, it's been a couple of years, and he's yet to hurt me. There's the occasional fight, but it never gets physical.

It occurred to me that I blanked out while reading his text. I scan the lines for a bit because my "dyslexia," fucks everything up for me. if I'm reading this right, Luke said that he's going to come through my window to spend the night with me. I squinted my eyes at the text and threw my phone on my bed. I'm too tired to hang out with my boyfriend, and his presence isn't going to help with finals. The words blur together on my computer screen and book pages. I furrow my eyebrows and sigh. The time reads 6:56 PM on my phone. It's going to be a long night.

_knock, knock._

Then right at that moment, Luke Castellan, my boyfriend, is opening my window. A half-smile forms on my face. I always leave the window unlocked for Luke to come through. It's mainly used as an escape whenever my mom knocks on my door. We have about 10 seconds to get our shit together before she enters. Yes, there have been times when she's walked in on us making out. It's embarrassing since I think she'd think of me as the dominant one, but that's not who I'd be.

"Hey there, seahorse," he said in a sarcastic tone. He knows I hate that nickname. "Hey, Mailman," I retorted back. We both giggled at our stupid name-calling business and settled down. Luke had to tiptoe over the mound of papers and books to find a place to sit down. Papers were moved around, so he could sit next to me."Why do you have to use that nickname?" my elbow laid on the cover of my science book, then my chin rested on my palm. I let my shoulders droop. "It would be a nice ride for both of us," he winked at me.

My cheeks flushed a bright red, and I slapped his shoulder in embarrassment. "S-Shut up!" I rolled my eyes and covered my face with my hand. "I'm just saying we could start _swimming_ if you wanted to," Luke's arm wrapped around my shoulders to bring him closer to me. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes and sighed breathily. He leaned in my ear to whisper, "Would you like that?" His steamy breaths went to my head and cock. "Not right now!" I protested and moved to lay my head on his thigh.

"Look, I know my mom isn't home, but that doesn't mean that we should just have sex, okay?" I looked at him with my serious face. Whenever I got serious, Luke stopped being a dipshit and listened. "You're here to help me study, mister!" I booped his nose and giggled. "I'll do my best to not be horny, but you're going to have to talk to my dick about that, mkay?" Luke booped my nose back. I'll never be able to win a game of wits with him. "What do you need help studying?"

I sat up and rubbed my hands together in a cliché motion. "You have no idea how much help I need," I dropped some flashcards in his hands. There were some other stacks somewhere, but we'll get to them later in the night. I opened my notebook and placed it on the page that I bookmarked in my science book. "Quiz me on the flashcard stuff while I read and look over this," I pecked Luke on the cheek and smiled. "Alright, slugger," Luke kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. He's always been a fan of my bedhead look. He said, and I'm quoting him, "It makes me feel like I did you good, and that's why your hair is all messy." I'm never good with receiving...compliments?... like that.

In this short chapter of my science, we're learning about the types of bacteria that are inside the body. I haven't made flashcards for the definition of these yet, so I need to remind myself to make them. The pictures of the bacteria in the book are mildly disturbing, but I push past them to focus. I hear Luke casually skimming through the flashcards. It distracts me from reading the page, and I start to blank out into my thoughts.

"What are the states of matter?" my blanking out is interrupted by Luke's question. I blink my eyes a bit and turn to him. "I'm sorry, what?" I bat my eyes in a confused manner. He chuckles and reads from the card again. "Do you know the states of matter?" when he says the question, I've already blanked out again. It takes a second to comprehend what's happening. _'This is an easy question, you got this!'_ I told myself.

"Liquid, gas, and solid?" I make it sound more like a question than an answer. My answer doesn't sound correct at all. I vaguely remember my teacher telling me there's one more. Luke shook his head. He showed me the other side of the flashcard, which showed four answers. "Sorry, but the answers are liquid, gas, solid, and plasma," he tsked. I groaned and banged my head on my bed. I winced in pain and sighed. Tears were slowly forming in my eyes from the pain and frustration. 

Luke saw my distress, and his face fell with sympathy. "Hey, hey, hey, shhh, it's okay," Luke cooed as he scooted towards my body. I began sniffling with the wetness forming in my eyeballs. Then some started to stream down my face and hit the pages in my book. Soon enough, my boyfriend's warm body is wrapping itself around my petite one. I've moved to lay in his lap and smoosh my face into his chest. His shirt is already getting damp with my tears. "Percy, when was the last time you had a drink or something to eat?" Luke pet my hair, slowly. 

"Earlier, I set a timer," my muffles were barely heard. I couldn't finish the sentence without hiccuping. It's surprising how well your partner's hugs and pets could calm you down. "T-To remind me to order something to eat." Luke let out a noise of acknowledgment. "Why don't we order some pizza, okay?" he kissed my temple. "I'll fetch us some bottles of water so we can hydrate ourselves and study." I looked up at him to nod. Then I buried my face into his neck. My hair always tickles him here.

"Let me call a pizza place, and you could go over these geographies flashcards," I felt his chin rest on my head, so I turned my head to the side to annoy him. I giggled and grabbed the stack of cards on top of my history notebook. I let my legs dangle across him as I lay my chin on his shoulder. My arms go next to his neck and lay on his shoulders too. Next, I shuffle and skim through the cards to get an understanding of what's happening. I'm blocking out the phone call Luke is giving to read through these flashcards.

I'm having an ADHD moment. Half the information is going into my brain, and the other half is going past my eyes. Then Luke hangs up and tells me that the pizza will be here in 40 minutes. I hum, notifying him that I heard what he said. All of a sudden, I'm being thrown over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Almost all of the cards would've fallen out of my hands if I didn't react to it in time. "You could've given me a warning?" I kick my legs into his chest. That did nothing.

He fishes through the fridge for two bottles of water and turns around to head back to my room. Sometimes, he'll lift my body above his head to flex his strength to his friends. Then they'll try to one-up him by using me as the lift tool. It's not a fun time, I'll tell you that. Luke apologizes for it afterward, but he does it every time, so I don't think he's sorry. When we enter my room, we lay on my bed to quench our thirst. I down the water in on sitting and throw the bottle somewhere in my room. Luke finishes it as well, so he sets it on my nightstand. 

"Name ten elements from the periodic table, go!" Luke reads on my index cards. I start stammering and give my brain a break. "Zinc, hydrogen, helium, iron, uranium, potassium, platinum, mercury, gold, and nitrogen!" I shout all at once. "Those are the main ones I could keep track of." He kisses my cheek and sets the card in the back of the pile. There are questions after questions for the science section. Then we move onto geography and math. He questions me on things that aren't even on my cards, which bothered me the most. 

~~~

"Congratulations, you got more than half of all these cards correct!" Luke attacked me in tickles and hugs. The pizza came to a while ago, and we finished it during our English studying session. It was fast because I only needed to know some grammar meanings and stuff. While I cheered for myself, Luke got up to make my room a little bit neater. In all, he put my school books in my backpack and threw my papers and flashcards on my desk. The relief was half-lived because the stress and crippling anxiety came back. Even if I studied hard, I would get side-tracked and forget everything on my test.

Out of those two hours we spent studying, nothing will stay in my brain. I got up, hugged Luke, and went to brush my teeth. Having pizza breath didn't sit well with me. Luke's stayed over so many times that he has his toothbrush in my bathroom. I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw my messy hair. There were bags under my eyes, and the baggy shirt I wore trailed down to my thighs. It's one of Luke's shirts that he got for Christmas, but the size was too big. Soon enough, my boyfriend meets me in the bathroom too. We're both brushing our teeth. 

In about two minutes, I wash out my mouth and go lay down on my bed. I hear the water running, which means Luke is almost done too. I stare at my wall and get under the bedsheets. I'm waiting for Luke to come in with me. The finals are the day after tomorrow, so that means I have one more day to study hard. I can feel the sleep deprivation coming up, and when I have to force myself to drink coffee. Then the stress is a little bit relieved when Luke crawls into bed with me. He presses his body against my back, and he lays his arm under my head, just the way I like it. 

My eyes start to close when I feel the tingling sensation of his lips on my neck. I let out a soft shiver and let out a small squeak of pleasure. His lips gently suck on my neck from behind my ear to under my chin. I grind against his crotch area for some type of movement to release my fidgetiness. Then the gentle pecks turn into intimate licking and biting. The noises start to get louder and louder from me. Luke puts his mouth on the underside of my ear to give me a hickey. He bucks his hips into me at the same time. It's almost enough to send me over the edge of an orgasm. My dick is already leaking with pre-cum. 

"I might know a way to give you some relief," Luke whispered, deeply, and bit my ear. "The type of relief that'll have you screaming, crying, and begging." I let out breathy moans at his words. He always knew how to get me going on what he says. I blinked my eyes a bit to let go of the tiredness in my body. "Are you going to cum just from my words?" next thing I know is that he's rubbing my hips with his cold hands. I squirm in his grasp and rub against his erection. Gosh, I forgot how big and thick it was. Our sex life is like a once-in-a-lifetime event because my mom always catches us before the good part starts. "Percy Jackson, the world's biggest slut known to man." 

"You know, I bet you're already so wet for me, with you being the son of Poseidon after all," Luke trails his hands down my hips to my boxers. He slowly pulls them down until my cock can strain free from the shirt I'm wearing. My mind grows foggy, and the world around me feels steamy. "Oh, baby, I'm going to smother you and fuck you until you're screaming for me to stop." 

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he begins lifting the shirt off of my body. I shiver at the cool air that's hitting me. I'm completely naked now next to Luke, who is still fully clothed. "T-Take off," I whimpered and tug at his shirt. Every time Luke whispers dirty words in my ear, I feel my dick twitch in pleasure. "That's cute, my baby boy can't wait a little bit for me to work him up?"

"Does he need to be filled up that bad?" I nod violently and let out soft moans. It's been a hot minute since I've heard these noises out of my mouth. "Y-Yes, Luke!" I turn to him and shove my face into the crook of his neck. "Fuck me, mark me, make me yours to use!" I let out a high-pitched squeal of pleasure as he grabs my ass. 

"Let's get started then," Luke slaps my ass and rolls on top of me. Now I know the fun is going to begin.


	2. Luke DEFINATELY helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke fucks Percy into the oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to take me like 10 years to write but okay.

Clothes have been thrown everywhere and anywhere in my room by the time that is now. While taking off my shirt, it got stuck on my shoulder. I attempted to rearrange my position to get it off my sweaty body. That only worsened the situation, and Luke was laughing until he couldn't breathe. "Shut up!" he continued laughing at my embarrassing struggle throughout the time I got my shirt off. It tore a little bit, but I'll worry about that after this session.

"You're rude," I was trying to be mad and cross my arms, but he had me in a cage, hovering on top of me.

I looked up at him and gulped. His hair is a little damp from sweat, his arms are so muscular, and his shoulders could cover half of my face. Then there's me as the prey. I'm trapped in his cage as he's staring me down. Both of us get the idea, and we don't move. We only look at each other.

Our breaths are the only sound in the room. Slowly, we end up on the same breathing pattern. Then Luke breaks the cycle and leans down to kiss my neck. I let out a high-pitched squeal and had a spasm with my arms. My hands ended up resting on his shoulders. I shifted a little in my spot and felt familiar wetness there. Please tell me that I didn't cum from Luke touching my neck. If he knew that, I would never hear the end of it.

Alas, I am betrayed as Luke's knee falls into the spot between my thighs. I let out a gasp and tightened my grip on his shoulders as his knee touches my erection. It lies right in the middle of the puddle of my semen. I curse at myself and look up at him with a worried expression. He has a stupid smirk on his face, and he's wiggling his eyebrows like a smartass. I let out an annoyed huff, and as it left my mouth, Luke applied pressure to my crotch. I let out a sharp, high-pitched moan immediately after the huff. It brought a fizzy feeling around my thighs. I arched my neck then bat my eyelashes at him.

"Baby," I felt Luke trail his finger down the inside of my thighs. "huhmmmm~" I let out a meek whimper at the gentle touch. "You just cummed from the neck kisses, didn't you?" Luke's finger touched the rim of my hole. I choked on my saliva a little bit when he attempted to push it in. "Daddy needs an answer, sweetheart," I felt another orgasm building up in my stomach. "W-Warm pool in s-stomach!" I stuttered out.

Everything Luke does and says makes me horny. I wish that it didn't turn me on so much. "Daddy wants to see you cum," Luke shoved one of his fingers in. I dug my fingers into his shoulders and felt my body release itself. Cum shot straight up from my dick onto my stomach and face. My body tightened on Luke's fingers as I climaxed. "Honey, I can't wait for you to squeeze this hard on my dick," it didn't hit me until now that he has been moving two of his fingers around to give me some preparation. It blew past my mind that he was doing stuff down there. There was a weird wet noise when Luke pulled his fingers out. He didn't use lube, I don't think.

"Are we going to, Uhm, ya know?" I rubbed the back of my head and stopped myself from talking. _'Of course, he's going to have sex with you soon, that's why he was fingering you open, dumbass!'_ I mentally facepalmed and looked back at Luke. I smiled awkwardly and went to peck his cheek. The blonde-haired goof gave me a small kiss to my lips and sat up straight. He spread my legs a little and grabbed my thighs. I shivered at his muscular grip on them. My thighs have always been sensitive as fuck.

Then I felt the tip of his dick touch my rim. I shifted uncomfortably in place and whined. "I'm a little scared," I confessed. I covered my face in my hands. We've done this more than once, but this time I feel more scared than usual. I know that Luke is...big...but that's never been much of a problem. He's been a loving boyfriend, and he's stretched me out enough for him. Luke's expression changed for a second. Then I watched him lean down and take me in for a sweet kiss. What I didn't realize would happen is that as he leaned down, he thrust into me without warning. I lost my breath for a second as he pushed in. I know that it's only the tip, but I can't help the strangled moan that escaped my lips. After so long of not being able to have sex, it feels overwhelmingly good to have my boyfriend's dick inside of me. 

"Daddy!" I screamed once he bottomed out. "Daddy it feels too big!" I complained in a whiny voice. I wanted to play with this newly brought up kink Luke has taken an interest in. He let out a relieving sigh while I wiggled around his member. My breathing picked up from the burning and stretchy feeling. I sat up and clutched onto his shoulders and rested my head in the nape of his neck. Luke had to readjust himself inside of me to accommodate the new position. His dick touched my walls, and I couldn't suppress a moan. "Oh!" I couldn't control my vocal cords. 

~~~

Percy had his lips right next to my ear. Every little movement inside of him felt like heaven. I don't know if he realized that he squeezed so tight around me. Then those little breathy noises of him were going directly into my ear. They felt moist and sweet. If I could, I'd drown in them. Each time I slowly thrust into him, he squeals like a pig. Maybe it sounds more like a hiccup. I can't tell, but those noises are so good. I lower my gaze down to his tiny cock. The way it bounces each time I lift him off of mine. Oh, it fucks up my brain every time I see my dick disappear inside of him. 

"Look at how well you're taking me, baby boy," I whisper into his ear. "Such a good little boy for daddy, aren't you?" Percy's nails dug into my shoulders as I continued to pepper him with sweet nothings. "I wanna be a good boy for daddy," he murmured just underneath his breath. Unless you were right next to his mouth saying that, you wouldn't have been able to hear it. 

"Do you like it when daddy fucks you?" I tightened my grip on his hips and began to thrust harder and faster. Before, I was going at a slow pace to open him up a little better. Now, I'm ready to fuck him until he's screaming for me to stop. I want to see my dick bulge inside of him. I want to see him cry from overstimulation. I might be a sadist, or I love seeing how rough I can be with my partner. Percy didn't respond to my question immediately. There were only soft gasps from him with each assault to his prostate. 

"D-Daddy, you're going t-too fast," Percy stuttered. He positioned his arms under my armpits to hug me. Then he moved to rest his head against my chest. "I don't know if I can handle your size any longer, daddy!" he stuck his tongue out, and some of his spit falls dripped down my chest. This boy is too much. I don't know how on Earth I was able to have such an arousing, beautiful person. 

Then he looked up at me with those beady eyes of his. Those eyes were just like the ocean. A never-ending pool of blue that anyone could fall into. His lips were small and rosy pink. They are perfect for someone to overpower in a kiss dominance. Having him wrapped around your dick feels better than a fleshlight. He squeezes after every little movement. He's always so wet and tight at the same time for me. His moans and whimpers sound so petite and fragile. At any time, I could break him. 

Our first time was gentle because I didn't want to hurt him. We've gotten used to each other's roughness, so we're getting out of the comfort zone. Slowly. 

Once I purposely aim for his prostate, I see his eyes roll back. That means he's getting close to orgasming. I want to make this last one a good one for him because we don't get to have sex that often as we'd like. My pace quickens inside of him, and I move, so Percy is laying on his back while I'm pounding into him from up top. Our hips are flush against each other. I feel his cock twitching against my stomach. 

This time, I'm resting my head on Percy's shoulder while he rests his on the pillows. "Daddy, I'm going to cum!" Percy whines in a high-pitched attitude. Hearing him say that gets me in the mood to go faster and harder. 

I grab his thighs and push them past his ears. He cries out from the stretch. Seeing him tearing up from the roughness is sending the message to my dick. I was close to cumming earlier, but this has sent me over the edge. I continue pounding into him like it's a marathon. Then his walls squeezed my cock so hard it felt like I wasn't going to pull out.

The pressure was enough to send me over the edge. I filled up my little boy with my cum as much as I could. Percy wiggled and rested a hand over his tummy. Fresh tear streaks were falling down his face. I kissed away his tears and pulled out with a groan. My dark-haired boy looked out of it and sleepy. It was all worth it if he didn't stress about his finals this entire time. Maybe I should've gone over the cards with him a little more, but he needed this. He's needed some love to take away the pressure and anxiety.

Lastly, I need to get him into a nice sleeping position. Neither of us has the strength to start a bath. Snuggling with him would be the best course of action for now. I grab a blanket and cover both of us. With his back against my chest, and my arms hugging his waist. 

"Thank you, Luke," he rubbed his eyes and mumbled. Percy shook his legs a little bit to get comfortable while I dug my face into a tuft of his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, to be honest." My eyes widened when he told me that. He's been through hell and back without me fucking things up. I guess I'm not used to hearing those compliments. I shook my head to get myself out of the haze. 

"I love you so much, honey," I pecked his cheek goodnight. The hickeys I sucked into his skin were starting to bruise. In the morning, I'll do something about it. Also, I know he'll be grumpy when he wakes up. For some reason, after sex, he's usually in a bad mood. It might be from how much he aches or how he feels sticky. I'll have to watch what I say because he'll block me if I do something wrong. "Remember, don't stress about anything while I'm here to help." 

Percy chuckled and rolled his neck. Then we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
